


No One Else Will Do

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Introspection, Light Angst, Love, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV First Person, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee’s feelings towards Ryo have grown a lot deeper than he ever expected them to.





	No One Else Will Do

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, My heart is set on you,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Throughout the manga.

You’re drivin’ me crazy and I can’t help myself. I’d probably be a lot better off if I didn’t feel the way I do. My life was sure a hell of a lot easier when I was just playin’ the field, datin’ someone for a few weeks, maybe a couple months, before movin’ on to the next conquest. Always so many to choose from, both chicks and dudes, so why restrict myself to just one?

But then I met you, and for a while you were just one more potential conquest to add to my list, except… Well, you sure as hell didn’t make anything easy for me. Maybe I’ve been spoiled by always havin’ things so easy, maybe I was too used to bein’ able to seduce pretty much anyone I wanted without hardly havin’ to work for it at all. I made my interest in you clear, and you… backed off, like you didn’t want what I was offerin’. That was hard to believe and impossible to accept. I’m a good lookin’ guy, after all, and I’d have given you a good time.

Back then, a good time was all I wanted from you, and the more you resisted the more determined I became to get you into bed, but then… Then things started gettin’ complicated. I still wanted the sex, of course I did. I’m a healthy young guy in my prime; I have needs. Which aren’t being satisfied right now, just so you know. I could find someone to scratch that itch, that’s never been a problem for me, but for the first time in my life, that’s not what I want.

Maybe I’m gettin’ greedy these days, but I don’t just want your body to enjoy now and then until we get bored with each other. I want you, body, and soul, and everything else that goes with, and you make my heart hurt a little more every time you push me away. I can go home, alone, and satisfy my physical needs; my hand isn’t the best substitute but at least it never tells me no. It gets me off, but it doesn’t warm the empty places inside me that I never knew existed until now.

It’s like there’s a hole in my heart, a Ryo-shaped hole that only you will fit, and unless I can win you I’ll never feel complete. Even if I got together with someone else it wouldn’t help, because it wouldn’t be you, and then I’d feel guilty, like I was cheatin’ on you.

I’m screwed, and not in the good way. My heart is set on you, and no one else. Stupid heart. Way to go, Laytner; you had to go fall head over heels for the one guy who’s not interested. Except I can’t believe that you’re not, because when I kiss you, or you kiss me, I know for sure there’s something there, that you want me even if you don’t want to. Why d’you have to make everything so complicated? If you’d just get your head out of the sand and stop tryin’ to pretend you’re not into guys, we’d both be a lot happier. I’d treat ya right, and I don’t mean the whole lovin’ and leavin’ thing. That was the old Dee Laytner; the new one is different, and wants you with every fibre of his being, wants to spend the rest of his life doin’ whatever it takes to make you happy.

I can’t give up on you, baby, I’m in way too deep for that. There’s nothin’ I wouldn’t do for you, and that includes waitin’ however long it takes for you to come to your senses. Don’t you get it? I need you.

C’mon, babe, wake up and smell the coffee, just give me a goddam chance to prove myself to ya! I promise you won’t regret it. Whenever you’re ready, I’ll be here; I’m not goin’ anywhere.

I love you.

The End


End file.
